All documents that are not properly preserved suffer degradation over time, and even the most rigorous preservation techniques can only slow degradation of physical documents. Degradation can occur for a variety of reason, such as time, improper storage, poor environmental conditions, damage, and so on. Yet documents vulnerable to such stresses and degradation can contain valuable information, as in the case of found military/terrorism-related documents, historical documents scanned legal documents, etc. Computerized scanning and imaging of such documents can “freeze” the state of the document at the time of imaging.